


Dru's Latest Fancy

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dark, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds





	Dru's Latest Fancy

He couldn't help worrying when Dru disappeared for a night or two, even though she did always turn back up, usually with a fanciful tale of having visited the kingdom of the fairies and taught them how to tat lace, or some such.

This time, though, she'd been gone for three nights, and he couldn't stop pacing through their rented digs. Every few minutes he stuck his head out the window, hopefully. But by this point, he was hoping she'd gone to ground somewhere for the day—-the horizon was just beginning to streak with its first thought of dawn.

And finally, the last safe second she could have gotten in the front door, he heard her light step on the stairs, trotting up to their third-floor rooms. He flung open the door and opened his mouth, unsure if rage or love poetry was about to pour from it. And nothing at all came out, because Dru was carrying a baby.

She swept into the room and beamed at him. "Spike, look what I've done!"

"Dru," he said wearily. "Tell me you didn't."

"I had to," she said, and stuck her lip out at him. "I had to stay with him until he came back, though I missed you ever so. I didn't want you to take this one away, and you won't, now he's one of us, will you?"

"My sweet," he said. "You are my polestar, my dark goddess, my all-in-all. But you can't keep a budgie alive."

"I shall keep him alive," she said angrily. "I'm a good mummy. See how he loves me," and she plopped onto the chaise longue and snuggled the pale baby into her neck. "I can hold him as tight as I like, and he doesn't need to breathe. He'll grow big and strong and always love his mummy."

"Dru, dearest. He won't grow at all."

"He will! See how well he eats." She loosened her frock, freed a breast, slashed at her nipple with a long fingernail and beamed as the baby sucked noisily at the blood.

Spike sighed and switched tactics. It was no use to argue with her when she was like this; best just to distract her, deal with the problem and beg forgiveness later. "He'll need a place to sleep, love. Why don't you go set up a spot for him in our bedroom?"

She handed him the baby. "Isn't he gorgeous?" she said.

Spike took a long look. The baby was fat and bald, with a little blood on its chin. "Beautiful," he said.

Dru's brow furrowed. "Can babies sleep in beds?"

"I think the budgie cage is free, darling," he said gently.

She clapped her hands in glee and went off to prepare the cage. Lord knows how, Spike thought. Probably she was going to put a dish of seed in it.

As soon as she was out of the room, he walked up to the edge of the rectangle of light now coming in through the window. He unwrapped the baby, which squirmed and groused at him, and sent it sailing. And below, a London banker looked up in surprise when a fine ash landed in his hair.


End file.
